


The Cage

by KreatedChaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Torture, asshole devil, lets get some samifer, may neuter lucifer, whoda thunk that luci was a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreatedChaos/pseuds/KreatedChaos
Summary: All of it led to this. It can be ripped away from me. It can be twisted from me. HELL





	1. Arrival

Sam's POV

I stood in pitch black. 

All of my thoughts flashed through my skull. 

Saving my brother and the world. 

Jumping. 

It all flooded into my head at once. 

I heard a match strike and turned towards the source of the sound. 

My breathing grew hysteric in fear as I stared into Lucifer's eyes.

"You......jumped." He said voice laced with venom. 

He stared into my eyes icily as he dropped the match on the ground. 

I watched in horror of the red and blue flames inched towards me. 

I wanted to run away from Lucifer and the fire but my body wouldn't move. 

My horror turned into hopelessness as the flames surrounded me. 

They nicked my pant legs before engulfing me causing me to scream in pain,fear, and anxiety.

I could hear him chuckling as I tried to move, to stop screaming, to do anything to get away. 

I heard a sickening crunch and collapsed on the burning ground screaming in complete agony looking at the source of the crunch and new pain. 

The bones in my left leg seemed to have been pulverized. 

Over all of the painful screams I could hear Lucifer laughing maniacally.

\-----------------------------------

My throat is dry and hoarse. 

It hurts when I even whimper in pain. 

I was covered in my own vomit. 

Six days. 

I've been feeling nothing but menacing pain for six days. 

I can barely breath. 

The flames finally dissipated leading to a new pain of singed skin. 

I whimpered and winced once more unable to do anything else.

Lucifer walked to my side with a flat expression. 

He kneeled at my side. 

I closed my eyes and a tear slid down my cheek. 

I heard him chuckle.

I felt the room shifting and opened my eyes once it stopped. 

The room had become a dull grey with a off white celling. 

There where chains and hooks dangling around the room. 

Lucifer retrieved one of the chains with a jagged hook attached to it and walked up to my side once more. 

He crouched and stared into my eyes once more before looking at the hook and turning in his hands.

"Do you remember how strong we where Sam? Do you remember how great it was to be invincible?" He looked down into my eyes, his own eyes seeming to have turned black with rage. 

" You just had to throw it all away, didn't you Sammy." He seethed.

He rammed the hook in between the two bones in my fore arm yanking slightly once it was through. 

I writhed in pain grunting and wincing at the same time. 

He laughed as the chains attached themselves. 

He touched my left leg and it healed. 

I looked at him  with fear pulsating through my body. 

He snapped his fingers and the chains and hooks started tugging harder and harder. 

The pain was indescribable. 

Even if I could scream I couldn't. 

The pain was to immense to scream. 

I felt the hooks ripping through my skin and bones. 

I couldn't slip in to unconsciousness. 

Every rip. 

Every stab. 

I can tell you every little detail and you still wouldn't know the pain that accompanied it.

\------------------------

I finally slipped into unconsciousness after about two day of being shredded.

When I came to I was bound to a chair in the pitch black once more.

"So, Sam." I jumped slightly at the nonchalant tone of his voice.

"How about we....make a deal." Lucifer offered a grin spreading across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"A-a deal?" I stuttered out in slight astonishment.

He leaned down and whispered the details in my ear.

"Well, what'd ya say Sam?" He queried.

"No." I said flatly.

"I'm sorry, it seemed like you had an option in this. You don't" he said stalely. 

I felt myself tense immediately.

I looked down feeling his eyes burning a hole in my skull.

"I think I'll surprise you with that later. But for now, I'll have some fun with you." He chuckled as fire surrounded me once more.

\------------------------------------------

When the fire finally dissipated I could not feel.

I was crisped.

I didn't bother to make noise.

After all, what's the point.

I should save my voice for later.

Because based on what he said, it gets so much worse.

"Oops, I think I burned the bacon Sammy. Oh wait, never mind. It's just you." 

Lucifer cackled at his own attempt at a joke.

I just glared at him as best as I could.

A lot of my nerves and lymph nodes where burned or damaged by the flames.

Lucifer stopped laughing and looked directly into my eyes.

"Oh, come on Sam! Talk! Laugh! Scream! Cry! I don't care just react you robotic dildo."

Lucifer mocked the bitchface I would usually make at comments like that.

He sighed and sat down in another chair that hadn't been there before.

"Fine then Sam, sleep." 

His voice sent chills down my spine.

I felt my eyes begin to drop.

Sleep sounds nice right now.

I saw his grin as my eyes shut fully and I was sent into slumber.

\-------------------------

Lucifer's POV ((ooooo big shock :p))

Sam, he's such a cutie.

Even when he cries.

I just wish he'd accept it.

There'd be no pain.

No more tears.

No more fear.

No fire.

No chains.

But he's so fucking stubborn.

I examined him after healing him.

He looks so peaceful sleeping here, in hell.

How ironic.

Maybe in his dreams he's safe.

Maybe he's with his messed up family in his messed up life.

Maybe I should mess with that.

Maybe I should make him lose everything.

Brainwash him to be exactly what I want.

But where's the fun in that game?

What fun is it to force.

I want the consent.

I don't need it here in my cage.

But it's so fun to do.

I could make him live in his world but be completely unnoticed.

Like a spector.

I could make his brother appear to him and kill him slowly.

I could make him hate everything and everyone he loves.....

That's a lovely idea isn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Luci's POV ((my name is NOT luci! Idgaf luci))

"Sammy?"

Oh how I love mimicking his brother.

It fucks with his brain.

I mean shit he just opened his eyes looking around like a little puppy.

Why is he such an adorable stubborn prick?

Heavy sigh.

What?

I'm not allowed to monologue in my head while Sam stares at me?

I bet I look like a creep.

I mean I'm just standing here staring at him and probably grinning like I'm about to mutilate him.

Okay, so maybe I am.

Wait....who the fuck am I talking to.

Silly me.

Huh...what should we play today....

Heh heh...

I have a perfect idea.

\----------------------------------

Sam's POV

I hate him so much.

Why does he find it necessary to mock my brother?

Is it to get my attention?

Motherfucker.

" I heard that Sam."

Oh shit.

How the fuck?

Can...can he hear my thoughts?

" Yes. Yes I can. You are in my cage. If I wanna hear your thoughts I will."

....that was sassy.

Okay.....now he's grinning.

Totally not creepy.

" Heh heh heh.."

Evil laughing...

Probably not good.

"Have fun Sammy."

Wait wha-

Oh.....cool....its dark.

Why is it dark?

\---------------------------------

Lucifer's POV ((thank you. Fuck you. Fuck you too ya little shit. I can neuter you. Oh.))

Well I hope he has fun..

Nah.

He won't have fun.

He'll slowly see everyone he ever cared for 'dissapear".

Ahaha. 

I'm going to hell.

Oh wait.....never mind.

I live in hell... Literally.

HAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH.

Hm.

Who first.....

Oh I know.

Let's let him have a grand ol' time with that pretty girl, Jess.

Then rip her away in an even more gruesome way than he saw before.

That's a perfect place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . School and life tried to double team my ass....
> 
> Anywho. Lemme know what you think of this epi- I mean chapter. Give some indications of what you'd like to happen next.
> 
> Stay Fab,  
> ~Nikita
> 
> Is my game wonderful? Or is it fucking fantastic?
> 
> Shush Luci.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

I took a deep breath as I opened my eyes.

The celling was white.

I looked to my side and I saw Jess.

I almost burst into tears.

I guess I had a really bad long dream. 

I mean it's all foggy now.

((Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.....sorry))

Besides, who has dreams of others dying like that.

It's completely illogical.

I left that life behind.

Why would it try to find me again.

I hugged her close to me as I felt tears spring to my eyes.

I had no idea why I was crying.

But that doesn't matter.

What matters is I have the love of my life by my side and that won't ever change.

\-------------------------------  
Lucifer's POV

Oh this is fucking priceless.

How long should I make her last.

A month? A day? An hour?

Options, options, so many   
\----------------------------  
Sam's POV

When morning rolled around she opened her beautiful eyes and grinned at me sleepily.

 

But then I swear I heard an evilly familiar chuckle.

Sam's POV

After cuddling in bed for an hour I stood and went into the kitchen area near the front of our home. Something was missing, it feels like something or someone should be here.

I glanced at the window and saw Jess standing in the yard staring off at someone. When did she get out there?

I stepped out of the building and headed towards her. When I was a yard away she turned and looked at me, blood sprayed from her neck onto my face leaving me in shock. She fell on the ground motionless.

I closed my eyes cringing and grasping at my hair before falling onto my knees.

"Sam?!" I heard Jess sound in alarm as she came up behind me from our home. are you okay?".

I opened my eyes and saw nothing in front of me, I looked at her with confusion and concern , my breath still uneven.

"Yea. It's uh, yea everything's okay." I felt as if I was trying more to convince myself than I was her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's POV....still....

 

She hugged me as we sat in the grass. (but she had dat ass)

 

"It's okay Sam, you don't have to tell me." She mumbled into my shoulder.

 

I hummed and hugged her tighter.

 

We sat like that for a while.

 

 I almost fell asleep, but then that image flashed in my mind.

 

She dragged me with her back into the house and we lied down again. 

 

She fell asleep but I fought sleep, terrified of it for whatever reason

\----------------------------------

 

At some point I must have slipped into sleep. Because when I woke with a start, it was to Jessica's screaming.

 

I ran to the source of the scream and froze. She was surrounded by five men.

 

I kept screaming at myself to move but I couldn't. There was a sharp pain then things went blank.

 

When I regained consciousness I was bound and my head was being held up.

 

I need to look away. I can't. She's screaming and bleeding. They're touching her. I can't do anything to stop it.

 

I began to struggle and trying to get to her. I let out an angered scream which only earned me a heavy blow to the gut, with a boot. 

 

I looked at Jess, panic. That's all I could feel. She looked at me with a wordless plea.

 

They did something I didn't think would happen. They killed her. A quick slash to her neck and a stab into her chest.

 

"NO!" I heard my own voice cry out. They turned to me and began to pummel me. After about thirty seven punches and kicks I got a sharp blow to my temple knocking me unconscious. I don't know what happened after that.

____________________________________________________________________________

((it didn't sound as weird as I thought it would....WEEEEEEEEE))

 

I awoke in a cold sweat, was it a dream? I sat up from where I was on the floor and looked at the beaten corpse....no. 

 

I crawled over to her , tears pricked at my eyes. 

 

This isn't real. It can't be. no. No no no no. No......no please.

 

I touched her stone cold arm, her face was pale and tear streaked. Her eyes where milky. It was real.

 

I don't know how long I sat there before someone got tired of knocking and just kicked the door in.

 

The noise startled me and I flinched, standing and then unceremoniously falling back onto the ground with a heavy thud.

 

I didn't care as I hear someones boots clomp ((#HorseFeet XD)) towards me.

 

"Sammy?!" I heard my brother's alarmed voice. I flinched again and felt tears begin to fall. I only realized I was sobbing when Dean was rubbing my back.

 

I mumbled incoherently. Dean just helped me up and took me out to the Impala, laying me in the back seat.

 

"We gotta blow town Sammy. Don't let it bug ya kid." Dean tried to console me as he climbed into the front seat and turned on the engine.

 

A Metallica song came blasting through the car's speakers as Dean began speeding off.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV

"Sammy" I heard my brothers voice through the fog of sleep and looked at him. "Cmon Sammy, dad wants you to help us finish the hunt." 

I simply nodded and followed Dean out to the car, climbed in and fell asleep shortly after I heard the roar of the engine.  
\------------------------------------------------

When my mind started fictions get properly, I could feel the stiffness in my limbs and neck. I was used to it, I mean, sorta have to be if you sleep in a car.

I opened my eyes and immediately put my guard on high, I'm not in a car. I'm in a nasty room that reeks of urine, blood, and other bodily fluids. The smell alone made me cringe.

Also the fact that I'm tied to a fucking chair. What the actual fuck.

I heard a familiar laugh from the corner of the room. Out walked Dean.

"Morning sleeping beauty. How'd you sleep Sammy?" The way his voice was laced with venom let the talons of fear close around my throat. I couldn't speak, every breath was labored. This isn't Dean.

"Fuck off." Oh god, I fucking squeaked. Shit that's not good, I'm not supposed to show fear in these situations, that's what dad always said.

That thing laughed at me before stopping abruptly and striding the short distance across the room. I could see the knife in his hand. Am I going to die?

"You see baby brother," it spoke as it pushed the knife against my throat hard enough to draw a bit of blood, "if you don't shut the fuck up , ha, well let's just say you'll regret it." Every word made it even harder to breath.

What is this thing talking about, what is it gonna do?

I was pulled away from my thoughts as the blade slid down ripping clothes and flesh open. 

It stung. I could hear the thing laughing as I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. Not like I wasn't bleeding enough.

It stopped at the bottom of my chest and ripped the rest of my shirt with its hand. 

"Stop." I said as sternly as I could. Pathetic.

"Shut your trap before I kill you and defile your corpse, I'm sure daddy dearest would love to see his precious baby boy strung up around the hotel." It laughed before continuing. "You're just a monster, just like me."

It's finger dug into the cut on my chest electing a scream . 

"I don't understand, how am I a monster?" I practically yelped.

He laughed and whispered into my ear, "You're tainted. You're a freak Sammy. No one will ever actually love you. Because you're a pathetic monster." I still didn't understand but I felt my whole body go rigid as it nibbled my ear.

It pulled away and began to untie my legs. I immediately started kicking at the thing. It caught the first kick and slammed it's fist into my nose. It was hard enough of a hit to completely daze me.

The daze past and I found myself facing a wall with my hands tied above my head and everything but my boxers discarded.

I could feel dried blood on my lip. Of course.

I heard something swing through the air and screamed as something made contact with my back. From the feel of it I'd say it was a belt, but I can't tell.

 

I heard the sound again and again. I screamed again and again. I cried out in pain, I begged that thing to stop.

It chuckled and I didn't hear the sound again.

But it moved towards me and reached its hand into the back of my boxers.

It's motives where clear to me now.

I pleaded for it to not do this. But it just laughed over my pleads. I stopped speaking and only whimpered as it tugged my boxers down.

"So Sammy, this can go one of two ways. You can shut up and take it, or I can take you anyways and kill you afterwards." I sobbed as the situation became too real.

I gasped and tried to move away as it forced three of its fingers into me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. The fingers moved away.

"Scream a little more Sammy, maybe I'll stop." It laughed and I felt the knife cut across my back. This time I could feel it burning as it dug it's fingers into the cut. Then into my ass.

I sobbed and tried to take my mind anywhere but here.

I felt the fingers get removed again and felt something blunt push in.

I screamed again, it's happening and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Every time you see your big brother, you'll remember this." It grunted out as it violated me.

I tried to ignore the movements, to ignore the pain, to just.....dissapear.

It finished and untied me. I just let myself fall to the ground. It lingered for a bit before kicking my ruined clothes at me. Then it left.

I waited until I was sure it had left, then i forced myself to get up and put on the clothes. I kept having to tell myself to keep moving as I left the building and walked along the highway. I guess I forgot my shoes at home.

\------------------------------------

When I finally managed to make it back to the hotel the backside of my jeans where clinging to me. I felt cold. Everything was sticking to me.

I opened the door expecting the hotel room to be empty. But of course it wasn't.

"Where the fuck where you Sam?" Dean spewed at me before he saw my condition. "Sammy?" He moved towards me and I flinched away. Tears sprung to my eyes as I looked away from him. I tried to take deep breaths, I tried to blink away the tears.

I ended up curling into myself, sobbing, and basically trying to be as far away from Dean as I could.

My dad tried talking to me but he gave up and just told me to go take a shower and calm myself down so I could tell them what happened.

So I did take a shower. I stayed in one of the chairs in the room. Both members of my family looking at me expectantly. My dad had patched me up. So I had a bandage around my throat. I avoided any eye contact with either of them.

If they looked into my eyes, they. Would have seen it. They would have seen the disgust I have for myself....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I was wondering what you guys think of this depiction, I would really love to have some input on this story. I'd also like to know where you want it to go. Doesn't mean it will but I'd love to hear it.


End file.
